<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visit from Santa by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040034">Visit from Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa pays a visit to seb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visit from Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look in the mirror to check my disguise one last time before picking up my sack of presents and heading towards the park. I can't believe that my mum came up with this idea, it's perfect unless I get caught which I hope to hell I don't. As I pull up into the car park next to the park I spot Seb playing on the swings and my heart stops. He is so big now I can't believe how much I have missed. The day Rebecca, his mother stopped all contact between us was one of the worst days of my life, it was even worse then the day when I got the device papers in the mail. I take a deep breath and get out of the car and in a matter of seconds I have kids running up to my wanting my attention but there is only one child I care about but I know I have to play the part, so I put on my best santa voice and say "ho ho ho kids." The kids break into big grins and I remember back to when I still believed in Santa claus and that magic was real but that was a very long time ago before I learned that the world is a curl place and not everyone gets a fairytale ending, if I had gotten my fairytale ending then Robert and I would still be together and I wouldn't have been cut out of Seb's life. But because I am not related by blood, I have no legal right to be a part of his life. It take more than DNA to be a father but the court's only care about blood in these cases, not that after Seb was born and Rebecca was unable to take care of her son , it was me and Robert who raised him for 8 months. I was there for his first steps and I was the one who read bedtime stories to him, I was also the one who got up in the night to check on him. So how can they say I'm not his father, I am just as much as his father as Robert is. I take a deep breath and start handing out presents to the kids. After that and a big hug from Seb, I know that it's time for this to end so I say something about santa needing to get back to his workshop and rush to my car. As soon as I close the door, I breakdown into tears. I hate that my son will grow up without me and probably forget all about his daddy Aaron but I promise that if there is a day he needs me, I will be there in a second because he is my son no matter what biology says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>